


Pink Leather

by SHARK_snail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Frottage, High Heels, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARK_snail/pseuds/SHARK_snail
Summary: On his birthday, Ignis gets pink knee high and high heeled leather boots from Gladio. The boys never noticed that Ignis still has them when they stay with Ardyn at the caravan…. Ardyn loves the way Ignis looks in them.consensual / light dub-conChapter 2 - Blackmail (SMUT)





	1. Birthday gift

He still remembers that day as if it was yesterday. It was his birthday and after all the hunting they had done, the 4 boys finally settled down in a hotel.   
While Ignis was cleaning up in the sparse bathroom he heard shuffling noises outside the door, the prince and his best friend were obviously sparring again as they loved to do so after a tough day. The advisor himself was just glad to take a shower and go to bed as soon as possible.

When he stepped outside ready to reprimand the two, he was greeted with a loud “happy birthday” from pretty much every side of the room. He still has to smile at the fact that they succeeded to surprise him… him of all people.

Prompto, the ray of sunshine that he was, had a huge grin on his face and a box of chocolate chocobos in hand. You might think that those were sweets only suited for Prompto, but after Ignis gave in to the blond boys whining and begging to taste one a while ago, the advisor got hooked on them and as little money as they had, he always insisted on spending it on more useful things than sweets. 

Noct was smiling proudly, presenting a huge cake that looked like it had been baked by himself. A little asymmetrical and ill colored but made with love, that was for sure.

Gladio had a rather tall present clutched to his chest, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Ignis was a little suspicious as he had seen that smile before and it usually involved Ignis complaining. The box was sloppily wrapped in pink paper with white dots on it, that wasn’t a pattern Ignis would choose, but it looked really cute and made him smile.

The cake which Ignis had dreaded at first turned out to be quite good and Noct beamed when he got a compliment from his advisor, who knew how hard it must have been for Noct to make that and nonetheless without Ignis noticing. 

After they had eaten some of the cake and half of the chocolate chocobos, Ignis inquired that Gladio finally gave him the present he had put aside for the last half an hour. As soon as he mentioned the present though, both Noct and Prompto turned red and Ignis was sure they were avoiding looking at him.   
At that point Ignis grew even more suspicious and just reached over and pulled the present from the nearby table, starting to tear the wrapping off.   
Gladio was smiling again, but both Prompto and Noct were looking really worried and ready to dash off.

The first thing that greeted the advisor when he opened the box itself was a shimmer of pink, much brighter and more vivid than the wrapping paper and with a slight texture. Of all the weird and perverted things that Ignis thought Gladio could have gotten for him, he didn’t expect to pull out a pair of pink knee high and high heeled leather boots of Ignis' shoe size.

The perplexed and confused look on the bespectacled man’s face must have been priceless as Gladiolus burst out laughing and Noct and Prompto couldn’t help but giggle.   
“That’s …. what….?!” Ignis couldn’t find the words, but then again, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say.  
His eyes narrowed and his stare hit Gladio who was still laughing and wasn’t affected at all by Ignis’s piercing glare. As his eyes moved towards the two boys sitting next to Gladio, the giggling stopped instantly and was replaced by apologies and begging. 

“It wasn’t my idea, I swear I didn’t have anything to do with it!” Noct was trying to defend himself getting out of his chair and slowly moving towards the exit.

“Please, don’t be mad! I really tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen.” Prompto’s eyes darted over to Gladio who was wiping tears of joy from his eyes. “We are dead now, I told you not to go through with it!”

“Gladio! Tell me what this means!” Ignis got loud… all four of them knew that he never got loud, even in problematic situations.

“Ha-ha-ha come on Iggy, you should have seen the look on your face, I think I’ve never seen anything as satisfying as that!”

“What am I, your plaything?!” Ignis started to stand up.

“I’m too young to die…” Prompto whined.

Noct was almost out the front door when Prompto jumped up in panic, dashing past Ignis and all of a sudden Ignis and Gladio were the only ones left… one giggling and the other outraged.

…

“Why are you even so mad, it’s your size and the color fits you perfectly!” Gladio crossed his arms giving Ignis a dirty grin. “Why not try them on… I promise they’ll fit.”

Ignis balled his fists, stomped over to Gladio’s sitting form, raised his right foot to the couch and pressed the tip of his shoe into the taller man’s abdomen.

“Ah fuck Iggy!” Gladio grunted, trying to push Ignis’s foot off of him to no avail. 

“Tell me just one good reason why you spent our hard-earned money on these. And don’t you dare say it was just to see my shocked face, because I don’t see how that can be so entertaining!”

“Iggy please, it hurts …. I … I’m sorry.” Ignis pressed down harder. “Ahh, please stop …. the invoice is in the box, you can return it any time and get the money back …. Iggy … it’s too… t ... too much …!”

“I thought a man like you could take more… guess I overestimated you…” At that moment Ignis removed his foot and stood tall over Gladio.

“Sorry…. I saw them in a store a few days ago and though it would be funny… Noct and Prom really tried to stop me … I made sure you could go there and return them, I paid them from some hunt money I made when you guys were taking that day off last week … but it felt weird to just give you the money and I couldn’t find a good present …. So, that stupid idea was born … well … I guess I learned my lesson.”

Ignis considered Gladio’s choice and sighed, starting to calm down.   
“So, it really was just a joke…. Thank goodness…”

“Why? What else did you think I got them for? …. Iggy?”

“I was scared you wanted me to ……. To wear them when we… you know…”

“Oh …. Ohhh … Oh my god Iggy, no! Now I get why you were so mad. I know that you have a problem with that… and as promised I won’t ask why … I just didn’t think of it that way. Sorry … I was being an idiot.” Ignis straddled Gladio’s lap and hugged him tight, Gladio instantly returned the gesture.

“It’s ok. Thank you Gladio, for explaining and the present … at least you had something to laugh at.” Ignis smiled at him and buried his face in the crook of the taller mans neck. 

“I would never try to force you to do something you don’t like, I hope you know that.”  
Gladio started to comb his large fingers through Ignis’ hair.

“I know.”


	2. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Ignis kept the leather boots and finally gets a chance to wear them... who knew that Ardyn would like them too...  
> // SMUT //

After that day, none of them mentioned the pink boots again. Noct and Prompto avoided the subject in general and Gladio was sure Ignis had returned the boots and got the money back.

... but Ignis still had them. 

There was a hidden box in the back of the Regalia that only Ignis knew about. He had decided to keep it as secret storage, for additional curatives, if he had told the others about it, he knew it might have ended up filled with fishing supplies or Prompto's porn magazine collection.  
In the end the curatives had to go and the space was used to store the boots, he was sure none of them would ever find them there and even if, he could just say he had forgotten to bring them back and would do so later.

Why had he even kept them, he didn't quite know it himself. The memory of being dressed up as a girl and laughed at by a group of bullies back when he was a kid still haunted him. It hadn't been that bad, but somehow it still made him uncomfortable thinking about it.  
Gladio had once asked him to wear a skirt when they had a hotel room for themselves for a night and Ignis had sort of freaked out. He had never told Gladio about the incident and he didn't plan on it, but being asked to wear woman's clothes, was just something he couldn't handle.  
It's not that he hadn't thought about it before, especially since Gladio seemed to be interested in it. But he just couldn't, he might panic again and it would ruin their night... again.  
Damn...  
He liked the boots Gladio got for him, he really did.   
The color was beautiful, vibrant pink synthetic leather, that felt extremely smooth and soft. He usually waited till nighttime, until his companions were sleeping, to sneak out and touch them. But he hardly had the chance to do so. Most of the time they were spending the night in a tent, the Regalia parked miles away, or they didn't sleep at all.  
He never had the chance to try them on... until that day when Ardyn offered to take them to the disc.

Ignis was glad they decided to spend the night in the caravan, Noct was in pain and Prompto, Gladio and himself were pretty tired from fighting and exploring the area.

It was already dark outside when three of the group decided to do some shopping and get more curatives to be properly prepared for a meeting with the titan. Ignis had trusted them to spend their money wisely and stayed behind to prepare dinner, at least that was what he had told them.  
Ardyn offered to join them and soon after, Ignis was alone, standing in front of the abandoned caravan.  
That was his chance...

He tried to look as casual as usual as he went to the Regalia, opened the rear storage, double checked if anyone was around who could see him, pulled the boots out of the hidden box and quickly snuck back into the caravan.  
Thank god, he was sure that nobody had seen him.  
The caravan only had a small bathroom, but at least it was lockable, so Ignis decided to do it there, the others might not take too long, so he had to be quick.

He opened the black bag he had stored them in and sneaked his hand inside. A cool and smooth material greeted him, his hand instinctively ran over the material savoring the feeling. He pulled them out slowly, still amazed by the vibrant bright color.   
They were so beautiful...  
Ignis didn't waste any more time, put off his shoes and decided to take off his pants too, they would just be in the way, soil the view and hinder him to really feel the material of the boots.  
He brought one of the boots down, opening pointed to him and pushed one of his legs inside. Goodness they were tight... really tight, but they fit. Gladio had been right, they fit him perfectly.  
When his leg was completely inside, he pulled the zipper up and admired the view from above.  
But it wasn't enough.  
He took the other one and repeated the process, sliding his leg into the boot, the soft inner material sliding over his naked skin.   
It was then that Ignis noticed the full body mirror at the side of the bathroom. The moment he saw himself he felt goosebumps all over his body. He was so pretty.  
His dark patterned shirt might not complement the boots, but standing there only in a shirt, short white underpants, with his tights exposed and below that only the beautiful pink boots... it was a sight to behold.  
The advisor turned around, admiring himself in the mirror and the longer he looked the more he noticed that he was actually getting hard.

His pants were too tight, a prominent bulge showed how excited he was. He shouldn't have been so hard on Gladio back then, but he hadn't known, he would have never expected to love this so much.  
Ignis wanted to touch himself, but he knew that this might be the only chance for a while to do this, so he started to pose. He stood on one leg, twisted the other, put one foot on the toilet seat and ran his hands slowly over the pink material, all the while watching himself in the mirror.  
The young man was so intoxicated by his own view that he didn't notice the bathroom door open, but all of a sudden, he could see a figure standing close to him in the mirror.

"What?" Ignis gasped and spun around almost losing his balance.

"Shhh, we wouldn't want your friends to hear you, no?", the intruder whispered, a finger pressed to his lips.

"Ardyn! It was locked! I dare you...!" Ignis tried to keep his voice down.

"Ah ah." Ardyn waved his long finger. "Locked? I beg to differ." The large man turned around and locked the bathroom door, giving the handle a good pull to see if it was really locked. "You should always double check my dear.", he chuckled with a wink.

Ignis was completely baffled. That was the worst time that he could have forgotten to lock the door.  
Ardyn eyed him curiously, a smile playing on his lips as he eyed the other's lower regions.   
"Beautiful.", the older man whispered with hooded eyes.

"Huh?" Ignis was confused, -beautiful- what? He couldn't be serious, right?

Ardyn moved a little closer, his hand moved out and grabbed the other man's chin. The advisor was frozen in place. What was going on?  
The older man studied his face. The younger man was completely perplexed, shy and embarrassed. Ardyn knew that he could use that to his advantage.  
"Breathtaking. I wonder what your friends would say to this.", he murmured.

"You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I? I am not so sure..."

"Don't tell them..."

"No? Why not?"

Ignis sighed. "Ok, what do you want?"

Ardyn smirked. "Let me touch you and I will be as quiet as a mouse regarding this incident."

"Touch me? You pervert!"

"Oh, I am the pervert?" One of the older man's hands stroked down the other's body, lightly brushing over the tent in his pants. Ignis hissed. "I don't think so."

Ignis frowned. "You are going to rape me..."

"No no, don't turn my words around, little boy. I just said I wanted to touch you, not penetrate you."

"...and then you will keep quiet about this. You won't tell anybody?"

"Correct. I am a man of my word, my dear boy. An old man, one that loves the sight before him. Let me indulge myself and I will keep this my secret."

Ignis considered, he didn't trust the man, but he said he liked the view, that he thought he was beautiful... he wanted to hear more and he didn't want anyone to know about this.  
"Fine."

Ardyn smiled and moved closer, he grabbed the other man and spun him around so Ignis was facing himself and Ardyn standing behind him, in the mirror.   
The older man's hands moved over his body, over his neck, over his shirt and lower. One hand had reached his pants and a curious finger flicked a few times over the tip of the bulge. Ignis whimpered and his dick bounced slightly up and down. There was already a wet spot on the front of his pants.  
"So hard, just from your own view. Such a dirty little boy." Ardyn whispered into his ear.  
The finger rubbed in little circles over Ignis' clothed dick, making him squirm and hiss in desperation.  
"Let's get rid of this, shall we?"  
Ardyn grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled them carefully down the other man's legs, removing them completely.

"Oh god." Ignis gasped, seeing himself exposed. His penis was pretty hard, slightly bobbing in front of him, little drops of precum dripping from the tip.

"So filthy." Ardyn murmured.  
A large hand engulfed the young man and stroked slowly. Ignis could see Ardyn behind him, his eyes always watching, seeing everything, every little flinch, every shudder, every jerk of his hips.  
Ignis whimpered, he needed to come, his hips jerked desperately into the large broad hand stroking him.  
The advisor's hands gripped the wall next to the mirror, one to the left and one to the right of it. He could see himself fully. His whole body visible in the large mirror.  
"My, what a sight." 

The hand quickened its ministrations and Ignis started to moan. He had forgotten that anyone might hear him, his brain now only focused on the amazing sensations.   
"Pl... Please..."

"If you wish..."  
Ardyn's hand quickened, hard, tight, strokes squeezing Ignis to completion, when he suddenly felt a hot breath against his ear.  
"Come for me, little princess."

That was it. Ignis moaned loudly, his hips jerked into the other male's hand, rocking back and forth in quick succession, his dick bouncing with the movement, shooting his hot white come over the lower half of the mirror coating it in thick juices.   
Ardyn stoked him hard and squeezed some more spurts of come out of him, the rest dripping down onto the cool floor, making a little white puddle.

Ignis was panting hard, his eyes closed and still leaning against the wall.  
He noticed as Ardyn retreated, whispering a soft thank you to the younger man before he left the caravan completely. It took a while for the advisor to recover and start to clean the bathroom, the others couldn't see what had happened and the mirror was completely soiled.   
While he was cleaning up, he heard voices outside that sounded more than familiar.  
"Do not worry, he doesn't feel well, how about I invite you three to dinner today."  
Ardyn had actually succeeded to lure the other three away from the caravan, paying for a pretty big dinner in the end, while Prompto complained that Ignis was all alone in the caravan.   
Ardyn assured him multiple times that he would be fine, until they were done and went back to the caravan.  
Ignis had long been finished cleaning by that time and blushed violently when Ardyn winked at him.

The boots had been stored away in the Regalia and his three companions were fast asleep, so Ignis made his way to his bed, climbing up the ladder to rest his exhausted body in a mildly comfortable bed. He had heard shifting below him, strange noises accompanied by bed covers being moved, but he had been sure that it was just Prompto having a nightmare... until he heard grunts. Deep manly grunts that reminded him of someone.  
He peeked over the edge of the bed and with the full moon enlightening the caravan, he could see Ardyn lying below him. The older man was naked, only a bit of his body covered in the blankets, he was facing down, on all fours and then it was that Ignis figured out what was going on.

Ardyn's hips were moving, jerking up and down, pushing his hard dick into a pillow he had put under his abdomen. He was panting, groaning silently, rocking his hips, fucking the pillow hard.  
"My little princess...."   
Ignis' eyes grew wide, it couldn't be! He must have heard that wrong. He kept watching and listened.  
"Hmmm, Ignis!"  
Oh gods, the man was actually jerking off to him... he had wondered how Ardyn had jerked him off and then just left him without taking care of himself, but he figured that it might have been some sick mind game and not something that would really turn the man on... he had been wrong.  
"Oh god, princess... yes..." Ardyn was trying to keep it down, but Ignis could still hear him. The advisor checked the other end of the caravan and was glad that the other three were still fast asleep, snoring and breathing slowly.  
He watched the other man's hips pick up their pace, quickly and harshly piercing the soft pillow. Strong legs moved with all their muscle power to drive the older man's hard prick into the fabric.  
Ignis was fascinated how the other man gasped and rutted the lifeless pillow, trying to get off without any skin contact.  
It didn't take much longer till Ardyn came.  
His hips slowed down but moved more violently, pressing the pillow down multiple times, squirting his seed onto the freshly washed fabric. His hand moved to his dick, stroking a few more times, milking himself empty as he had done to Ignis the same day.

Ignis was fascinated... he shouldn't have been, but he was. Oh, what had he gotten himself into.


End file.
